Lillith Morganstern
The Lament of Lillith: Cut short, by flame and by fire, Twas my home that was the pyre. Upon which a child's world was burned, Such a life nevermore returned. In the deserts of the heart, Was there the darkness start. Where I cried out in lament, ...She was there, to ease torment. And yet, it is she who is my pain, She is madness, I am sane. '' ''Two hearts, one mind to fight. One is darkness, one is light... ''Abridged Description: Lillith Morganstern appears as woman of average height, with pale skin and dark hair. She stands tall, her posture giving her a regal look that is undeserved, as she is by no means related to royalty. Her soft grey eyes are slightly almond shaped, and seem to show a wisdom far beyond her twenty three years. But there is something else that can be seen within those eyes, something more then mere intelligence. The windows of her soul would reveal to those gifted few who can see beyond them, a woman guided by the pains of her past, and the darkness within that threatens to consume her. "One is darkness, one is light"'' Madness is an every encroaching threat for the warlock kind, the corruption they wield slowly eating away at their body and soul. It is something that each warlock fights against, but few conquer. Lillith Morganstern suffers from a type of multiple personality disorder, brought about by the dark and unholy alliances of her families past, that has gone so far as to corrupt part of her very soul. In her childhood, she was subject to great physical and mental trauma when her family home was burned to the ground with her family inside. It was after this period that the whispers came, and for many years she embraced this 'friend' that came from inside. But as she grew older, this dark and uninhibited personality began fighting for control of her body, during times of great distress. In her teenage years, she began to ignore the girl trapped inside her own mind, causing the alternate personality to become enraged, bitter and insane. Lilllith merely refers to this 'other side' as "She". Recent History: The Eye of Chaos: Under the watchful eyes of http://moon-guard.wikia.com/wiki/Kelban_Raventhorn%7CRakkas Amanemodas, Lillith grew in power and knowledge. Her ambition and skill in the corrupt-arcane arts spurred on by the darker half of her soul, she rose to the position of 'Eye of Chaos', the watcher for The Deadwind Coven. In a relatively short time period, Lillith proved that she was skilled beyond her years, overseeing much of the coven activities, as well as continuing to gather information from all across Stormwind. As they coven grew, she would eventually become the Grand Mistress of the Raedan Arcana; the more arcane-driven students of the Deadwind Coven. But their dark plans were not to be, as in time the members of the coven scattered. Left to pick up the pieces of the once formidable group, the remaining members clung together in an effort to regain their lost sense of family. Rakkas Amanemodas, in his constant hunger for power, consented to allow himself to be killed and then reanimated; an act that Lillith would forever see as a betrayal of the friendship they had formed. Beyond the Veil: Mourning lost companions and the betrayal of the teacher she once held in such great regard, she began to rethink the life she had built for herself. Now a Forsaken, Rakkas Amanemodas called for an audience with the only two remaining members of the coven; Rorikil and Lillith herself. After much heated discussion, Rakkas began to show a surprising amount of heart. Going into great detail of what awaited him beyond the veil of death, Lillith/Lillian begins to consider where she will go from there; doubting that she would be able to live a life of normality when an existence of pain and tourer awaiting her after her death. The Reformation: With the blossoming relationship between Rorikil and herself coming to a fruition of sorts, she comes to a decsion that would change the course of her life forever. With the blessing of His Holiness, Alonsus Secondus (Moorwhelp), and the assistance of the Highlord of the Lightsworn, she began the long and difficult path of Reformation. The fel starvation began to take it's toll, her body becoming weak and frail. She lost weight, the pain making it difficult to sleep at night. Body and mind she was left in an unstable condition, with little relief coming from the daily blessings she received at the Cathedral of Light. After a series of attacks, in which her determination was tested, she was given permission to reside within the Cathedral of Light to be watched day and night by Paladins, though their attentiveness was suprisingly relaxed. In her fel-drained condition, her 'tainted' soul reached out and took hold of some of the fel-energy that had been offered to her in one of the aformentioned attacks, and from there it's grew in power; causing her to sever ties with her once great ally, Salldrarium, the Educator. Rakkas Amanemodas, using the avatar of a soul-leached priest, continued to watch her. Unhappy with her choice to reform, he began to plot. The 'Eye' Returns: Under the guise of a breakthrough in the reanimating sciences, Rakkas Amanemodas convinces Rorikil to come to the Master's Cellar in Deadwind. Afraid for her beloved's safety, Lillian urges Rorikil to be watchful of their former master, fearing that something unfortunate would befall him. After two days of constant worry and anguish over Rorikil's disappearance, Lillith is suprised when Rorikil rushes to her side claiming that something terrible had occured and that her help is needed. Unwilling to leave the Cathedral, Rorikil appeals to her love for him in an attempt to convince her to leave, and she decides to trust the man she has given her heart to. Upon reaching the Master's Cellar, under Karazhan, Lillith is immediatly suspicious of the situation. But before she is able to flee, Rakkas Amanemodus rips asunder her soul, leaving onlyt he corrupt and dark half to regain control of the woman's body; her 'humanity' being contained within a red soul gem that now hangs around her neck. Infused with raw fel-energy, the new Lillian gorges on the power being offered to her. Retaking the name she chose when entering the warlock path, Lillian Vex has been reduced to a being of dark corruption, cunning in it's ways, with none of the fears and inhibitions of her old self. Meanwhile, the pure half of her soul is forced to watch as everything good that she has built, is torn down. The Sanguine Ring: Due to recent events happening between the Deadwind Coven and The Everburning Candle, Lillian Vex has been busy making and meeting new allies in attempt to rebuild the network that was broken during the fall of the Original Coven. While making friends within The Marked, and The Theives of Secrets, she begins to have her doubts on the leadership qualities of some of the people the Coven have alligned themselves with. Seeking to retain the appearence of a fradgile and lady-like socialite, Lillian tends to spend her days within the various taverns and bars within the city, picking up information and making aquaintences. Though she yerns for a more active and hands on role, as time and time again she is underestimated by those who remain more combat ready. Previously, she had become disenchanted with her former lover, Rorikil, believing him to be a weak fool. The two came to blows in a formal duel, which was held in a location in Ragefire Peninsular. The two fought valiently, though Rorikil's raw strength proved too much for Lillian's flame and fire. Beaten badly, she conseeded to Rorikil's might, and their love was recindled under a new-found respect for eachother. After an unsuccessful attack upon The Everburning Candle, the allies of the Coven are beaten back in defeat. With mixed feelings, Lillian considers the events, fearing that Rorikil could have been hurt badly if he had been there, or worse. In an unsual act of kindness for the woman, she gives Rorikil a soul-stone, set within a silver ring setting. Return from Northrend : Whipers from around Stormwind told her that The Grand Alliance were coming for certain members of The Marked and various groups allied with them. Not wanting to be caught in the middle of something unpleasent, Lillian convinces Rorikil to vanish with her to the wilds of Northrend. During their time within the savage wilds, Lillian Vex spends much of her days reaserching various aspects of alchemy and necromancy. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Warlocks